Multiplayer
One of the things that makes SAS 3 awesome is that it has multiplayer and private matches, setting it apart from most games of it's type. It has two game modes, Onslaught and Purge mode. Onslaught is basically a free-for-all: Most kills wins. Not very useful for leveling-up quickly but fun to play with people. Purge Mode involves working more as a team and killing 'Nests' to complete the game and get your exp: More damage to nests = more exp/cash. Onslaught This mode if more of a Free-For-All then a team-work mode, so you need to have your best guns out and kill as many zombies as you possibly can. All the players in the game will spawn in the same point and will defeat spawning zombies until the wave stops and another begins. Once you have wiped out the hoard, the game ends and you get an exp bonus to your total exp. This mode takes about 10-20 minutes-per-game. It takes place on all maps and favours people with Premium weapons, but Non-Premium users can still gain get a decent amount of exp/cash-per-game. It would not be wise to try and level up using this game-mode simply because there is always a level 40 stealing you kills. It's easiest on bigger maps because there are more zombies (which are a lot stronger) and it's a lot more frantic, so you need to keep your wits about you. When you die in the game you have a kind-of 'Clock' ticking away and when that fills-up you are back in the game, but if all members of your team are dead at the same time, then you lose that game and have to join a new one. All zombies on Onslaught are stronger than Single Player. Purge (Level 10+) This mode is a lot more about team-work then the other one. It's best to stay as a team and not go off on your own because the all players have to destroy 'Zombie Nests' before the zombies overwhelm your team and you get laid to rest. It's best completed using team work and concentrating your fire on each Nest in turn. It has 3-4 rounds, each round having 1 more Nest, so it starts with 1 nest and can have up to 4 at the end of the game. It only takes place on the 2 largest maps, Verdammtenstadt and Black Isle and can be easily complete with a Flamethrower, but most high-damage guns work well. (e.g. Grendel, Browning, ARX160) It's a very fun game to play but without a full team and no flamethrower it is quite hard to complete. Private Matches This was a long-awaited asset to the game. It allows groups of up to 4 to play a game with eachother and can play with the eachother over and over again, instead of having random people each game on Multiplayer. You can EITHER press the 'Start New Match' button and be given a code to send to your friends, OR you can create your own code by simply typing it in to the 'Enter Private Match ID' box in the middle. To join another persons private match you have to get their code to their game and then typ eit in to the 'Enter Private Match ID' box and you will join their game. Once your in the game there is a 'Copy To Clipboard' option in the top-right corner of the screen. This means you can just copy the game code in to your chat instead of having to type it out, and allows you to rejoin the same game without typing it over and over again. Common Names for Private Matches, usually simple and guessable, are: *Any Colour (Blue, Green, Red etc) *Purge (or PURGE) *Hello or a greeting